


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️7⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️7⃣️

   Tony Stark很烦恼。  
  那个缠人精小话痨开启了疯狂训练模式，每天泡在训练场不回来，以前每天都有的情话短信也断了，从没被忽略得如此彻底的大众情人不乐意了。  
   “不看你，不碰你，不烦你⋯我都做的到，让我在你周围呆着，我会努力⋯变更好，我不想走⋯不离开⋯”  
   那天他受伤时，他的男孩哭成泪人，死活不肯放手，可能是因为太害怕，第二天就直接住进了训练场。  
   连看都不给看，言出必行，贯彻地真彻底啊！  
  “Fri，kid⋯我是说Pet，我的小甜心还在训练吗？”男人完全无法集中精神，瘫在椅背上望着天花板默数过了几天。  
  “Boss，他在写信。”  
  “写信？”男人皱起好看的眉头，搞不懂他的小天使又在闹哪样。  
  “是的。因为训练室里的所有数据都被刷新了。现纪录保持者全部更新为Peter Parker。”  
   “Wow～ ”男人拍了下手，露出笑容，“才刚一个星期吧？这真让人意外。应该针对蜘蛛感应单独设置训练项目。”  
   “Boss您想夸他就当面去夸吧！或许还能知道他在给谁写信。”  
  “又不是没收到过，谁会在乎小孩子写信给谁！”  
  那还用问？嘴角上扬，人选当然只有一个。  
   “Boss，我必须要说，那个信件他写了好几天，已经写了十多封了。”  
    “已经寄出去了吗？”男人一个眼刀横过来。  
   “抱歉Boss，我之前并没有关注。我想不如现在您叫Pet来个现场直播吧。”  
   “Fri，你是不是想要换个地方工作？”男人双手抱胸昂起头，“这已经不是你第一次隐瞒我了。”  
  “我对Boss的忠心天地可表，只是您没有问而已。”  
  “那么，小东西除了训练，这些天都干了什么了”  
  “吃喝拉撒睡。”  
  “你知道我想问的是什么。”男人飞了个白眼，恨恨地想着要不要给她减减智商。  
   “第一天Mr.Parker直接在训练场睡着了，第二和第三天回到您之前指定的房间倒床上就睡了，第四天洗漱完躺在床上哭了，哭着哭着就睡着了。半夜醒来，或者说第五天一早开始写信，晚上他⋯我不能说🤫”  
   “回放监控。”男人表情变得严肃。他养了几天伤，没顾到那个小东西，听到他那么努力，又心疼又欣喜。  
  监控投影清晰得像本人在面前，看到他的男孩潮湿微卷的头发带着清新的气息，那纯真和性感同在的表情，让男人刚恢复一些的身体诚实地起了反应。  
   他真该庆幸自己的宝贝保护计划，特别在他房间装了监控，否则哪里有机会见到这场景。  
  男孩抓起笔，拿着写了一半的信，似乎在思索怎么写下去。

  Mr.Stark，您是我的梦想。  
  您收到这封信时我已满十八岁了。我想现在唤您Tony已经自然到不会脸红了吧？希望如此。  
   现在，即将十七岁的我每次只敢在没人的时候偷偷呼唤你的名字，只是把那四个字母含在唇齿间，我就忍不住心跳加速。真的，这远远超过了我心脏的负荷，我甚至怀疑它偷吃了兴奋剂，每一声响的都是想你。  
   梦想成真什么的应该只存在电影和童话里，我从没奢望过它发生在我身上，而且是在这么重大的事情上。  
  能得到您的青睐是我此生最大的幸运奇迹，之前所有的经历必是上天赐予我的考验。Oh，感谢上天，感谢咬我的蜘蛛，愿它在天堂一切安好！  
    在你身边的每一天，我都好幸福。  
    每一个近距离凝望着你长睫醒来的早上我都更爱你。  
   可是我还想要更多。我⋯

  “Boss，偷看别人信件是不道德的行为。”  
    “你没看吗？”男人眼神都没给她一个，聚精会神。  
  “⋯⋯”我⋯自动静音消失。  
  男孩放下纸笔，懊恼地双手抱头，倒在床上。  
   男人静静地看着，眼都不眨。  
  一声好听的呻吟模糊地响起。  
  他的男孩把手伸向两腿之间。  
  “Mr.Stark！”啜泣一样的小奶音断断续续，“No⋯Tony⋯Tony⋯Tony please⋯”  
   男人握紧了拳头，乱了呼吸。  
   他的男孩仰起性感的颈项喘息着，这时从背后抱住手感一定极棒。  
  “Mr.Stark一一”  
   一声瑰丽的长吟，他的男孩倒进被子里，抱住枕头哭泣起来。  
  “Tony⋯Tony⋯”  
   他哭得撕心裂肺，似乎又回到男人出事那天。  
   泪光在男人眼里闪动，他多想上去拥抱他的男孩，吻去他的泪，告诉他他不会离开。  
   “Friday！为什么不告诉我！”  
   男人猛地转身，然后愣住了。  
  他的男孩站在背后，尽管脸红红，却没有躲避他的视线。  
  “我⋯我很抱歉。”他没料到会被抓个现行，“我不是想监视你，这是⋯”  
   “您一直都在看着我吗？”Peter用他明亮的眼睛注视着他喜欢到窒息的那个人，“战衣的定位，那些我写给Happy汇报的短信，您随时准备的救援⋯”  
   “是的，我一直都随时掌控你的行踪。”男人抿抿唇把脸转向一边，胸口疼痛。“我疯狂地想知道你都在哪里干什么，我不想控制自己⋯不敢相信吧？我就是这么差劲，被年长者的变态独占欲笼罩很可怕吧？”  
  白皙的双臂交缠上男人脖子，急促的呼吸绽放在面前。  
  “不，请一直注视我，不要把目光移开。”男孩诚肯又坦荡的目光牢牢锁定男人的表情，“请只看我一个人，我一定会变得更好，再也不让您受伤。”  
    “你希望我说什么？”男人握住他纤细的腰，表情严肃，意味深长。“你要我以后都躲在你身后吗？”  
“不，我只想和你一起并肩战斗，做让你放心交付后背的男人。”  
“你还有很久的时间，很长的路要走。”男人揉揉他的头发，“别心急，年轻人，我一直都在你左右。”  
“那明天Miss Potts的婚礼呢？”puppy eyes热切地盼望着。  
“我不去！”耳边传来男人任性十足的声音。“凭什么我过生日还要去参加什么该死的婚礼？那俩个家伙绝对是故意的！”  
男人傲娇地昂着脖子，一脸拒绝。“那些人一定会说什么新娘结婚了，新郎不是我之类的话，总之我、不、去！”  
 “好吧。我了解您想去又不愿意去的心情，就像如果有一天你和别人结婚，我⋯”男孩变了脸色。  
   为什么只是想像，胸口就疼得想把心脏抓出来呢？  
  “Kid，你刚刚说了什么？”  
   男人凑上前用舌接住男孩的泪滴，“你希望我怎么说？告诉你我永远都是你的？你可以对我做任何事情？或者直接滚床上去？”  
   “不，”Peter抬起头，用他澄透的眼神望着他最爱的那个人，“我会笑着祝福您，不管您和谁在一起，只要您能幸福⋯”  
   男人胸口抽痛，这种喜欢的人随时会抽身离去的无奈感让他不安，他讨厌他的克制。  
 “好吧，你赢了，我陪你去。”  
   看到男孩眼睛湿润润的，男人安抚地亲吻了他的额头，又暗自叹息。  
   他真的是见不得他受一丁点委屈。他想给他最好的生活，最全面的呵护，最完美的未来。  
只因，他的男孩配得上一切赞美，他的存在就诠释了美好。  
他果然深深地爱着他啊！


End file.
